walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly Cooper Thieves in Time:Cooper for Hire
"Cooper for Hire" was a job for Bentley, Murray and "Tennessee Kid" Cooper in Go West Young Raccoon of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Walkthrough Follow Toothpick The thing you must do here is follow Toothpick out to the mine entrance. You are in control of Bentley, who is wearing a disguise. You must make sure Toothpick doesn't spot you, as he will turn around every once in a while to make sure he's not being followed. Stay out of sight if he does. Protect Bentley After reaching the entrance, Bentley will need to hack a terminal to open the door, but first, Murray must protect him from scorpions using a turret. You can shoot the TNT in the area to help clear out the oversized insects as well. Just make sure you do not overheat the turret. After all thirty scorpions have been killed, Bentley can now hack the system. Hack the System When you begin the hacking, you will be introduced to a new feature called the Speeder Code, which can fire shots that ricochet around corners. It also moves at a much quicker speed, allowing you to move through the system quicker. In the first, there are some barriers that must be unlocked by pressing while circling around a switch to trigger a laser loop around. After the walls are down, take the data key and move on. In the next area, you will come across a bunch of obstacles such as electric barriers, and enemy tanks. There is also a black hole, which can be used as an advantage towards your foes. In the next chamber, laser loop around the switch to open the partitions. Switch to the Shell Code to take the data key, then move on. In the final area, you be up against a large enemy tank. Fire and circle around it to defeat it. Fire some ricochet shots around the corner to defeat the next couple of tanks. Switch back the Shell Code to retrieve the data key and complete the hack. After hacking the system, control will go to Tennessee after the following cutscene. Traverse the Mine Once inside, Tennessee will reclaim his gun from the glass case. To aim, press , and to fire, press . Continually shoot at the door ahead of you until it opens. Pass through until you approach a green laser floor. Across the room is the switch, which you must shoot to shut it off. When you approach the next door, you will be introduced to Crackshot Mode, which works by pressing and then hovering the reticle over all of the locks before the thief meter runs out. This mode can only be triggered when the Cooper focus is full. In the next area, you will be performing the famous Rail Slide. Along the rail are electric currents, which are very deadly when touched, so make sure you avoid them at all costs! After getting off the rail, you will encounter two bull guards across the gap, and a coyote guard patrolling the walkway above. You can easily dispatch smaller guards with a regular shot. Using the Crackshot technique is recommended for the large guys. Hide behind the crates while the bulls are firing, then take them out when the time is right. As you press on, you be up against multiple enemies. Use the TNT to your advantage against your foes. You will then approach another locked door requiring use of the Crackshot technique. Upon opening it, you will be riding some more rails to get to the next area. Navigate through the area, fending off any enemies in your way. You will then approach another vault door. Use the Crackshot to open it, and then hop onto the final set of rails. As you ride the rails, there are two doors. The first one, you can open using regular shots (you can also use Crackshot on this door as well), while the second one requires the Crackshot technique. After passing the second door and getting off the rail, the job is a success! Pictures Videos Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time